pyhsics_of_dis_wiki_makes_no_sensefandomcom-20200216-history
History of Apeira
eBR = Eons Before Reconstruction * yBR = Years Before Reconstruction * yAR = Years After Reconstruction * eAR = Eons After Reconstruction * aAR = Aeons After Reconstruction * yoce = Years Of Current Eon Uberenthitum Era (32000 eBR - 30971 eBR) Uberenthitum was the first ever thing in this history. And the smallest in combination. Much of theese have been released after the creation of existence. It took immeasurable time for these to recombinate. Absolutoexa Period (32000 eBR: 10-800000000 seconds) After the grand Uberenthitum generation, there was chaos. No laws of physics have been working. Uberenthitum have been moving chaotically and ocasionally impacting, with generation of mass and energy. ProtoUberverse was like 17 yoctometers wide backthen, and instantaneously began expanding. Quintox Period (32000 eBR: 23 seconds) Uberentitum began combining info higher particles like Preons. This was the beginding of matter. Over 70% of theese particles, however have fallen apart nanoseconds after being harvested. So, in total, 87% of Uberenthitum have scattered across the void, and 13% have formed Preons, which formed Quarks later. All of that happened in 23 seconds. ProtoUberverse was 34 gigameters (34 000 000 000 meters) back then. Autaria Period (the rest of era) Uberverse was constantly expanding with growing speed. All quarks have formed protons and neutrons, which formed atoms. Four more kinds of Uberenthinum appeared later from scattered remnants. By the end of period, Uberverse was about Utter Oblivion lightyears wide. Uberverse Era (30971 - 26151 eBR) Uberverse is ancient ancestor of Apeira. Primordiality Period (30971 - 29871 eBR) * Uberverse came to existence. (30971 eBR, 0 yoce) * First evidence of life. (30871 eBR, 109810000000000000000 yoce) * Evidence of first planetary tier entities. (30870 eBR, 78 Quadrodecillion yoce) Quadroniaxity Period (29871 - 26151 eBR) * Evidence of first universal tier entities. (28091 eBR, 34000 yoce) * First Cosmic War (28071 eBR, 900000 yoce - 28065 eBR, 12 yoce) * First organic life to EVER exist appears. (27610 eBR) * First organic Type-III civilization (Galaxy Control) appears (27610 eBR, 67 vigintillion yoce) * First EVER Type-X (Small Multiverse Control) civilization appears (27310 eBR) * Ancient Wars (26312 - 26311; 26298 - 26297; 26296 - 26292 eBR) * The Great Annihilation (26151 eBR) Void Era (26151 - 25444 eBR) After Uberverse's near-destruction, there was void that took a lot to recombinate particles back. Most of things have fallen apart into Uberenthitum. Dimensional Explosion (25444 - 23001 eBR) Beginding of what we call Apeira. * Second Cosmic War (25442 eBR) * Teragon Force Order appears (25441 eBR) * Petagon Force Order appears (25376 eBR) * Terminal Void discovered (25375 eBR) * 25474 eBR: ** Exagon Force appears (14 yoce) ** Gamma-Ray Burst Paragalaxy found (17 yoce) ** The Ancient Ones have awaken (21 yoce) ** Zimagon RW caught (9012 yoce) ** Universe Cannon Order appears (1.7 x 101023 yoce) * 25473 eBR: ** Third Cosmic War * Enneabiosis Order found (23004 eBR) * Ктесть have been born (23001 eBR) Destructive Era (23001 - 7801 eBR) * Ктесть have failed a battle against Igoryanum Council (23001 eBR) * 23000 eBR: ** Modern Legendary Crystal formation began (23 yoce) ** Meme Flood (8901 yoce) ** Penultimate Order appears (8902 yoce) ** Ancient Alliance forms (8902 yoce) ** Third Cosmic War begins (8903 yoce) ** Third Cosmic War ends with a tie (34560 yoce) * 22780 eBR: ** Ancient evil has awoken (2890111192331 yoce) ** Ultimate Order appears (999999211112344444 yoce) ** Three atoms of Ubercrystals found and sold for 981 novemvigintillion dollars (101064) * 22651 eBR: ** Dimensions began constantly collapsing about three times a day ** Ancient Alliance have been destroyed ** Second Meme Flood (19870 yoce) * Enneabiosis have been destroyed (22650 eBR) Dodecahedron Shade (7801 eBR - 0 eAR) Reconstruction Present Day (14 eAR) Future? (14 eAR - ??? aAR) Category:History